lionheart_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halberdier
Halberdier With armour as heavy as any Guard's and strength that even the Barghest envy, the Halberdier is an unstoppable force. Unit Quotes: * "I'll take them on." * "My lance is ready." Skill: * Power Strike(Battle Skill): A mighty strike for 200% damage with a 30/40/50/60/70% chance to stun. {Rank R} ** Skill Range: 2-Tiles ** Cool-down: 3 Turns ** Pattern: * Seismic Smash(Limit Break): The halberdier smashes the ground with his lance, stunning his target and dealing 200/225/250/275/300% damage in an area nearby. ** Break Range: 2 ** Pattern: 2 tile cross at target. * Passives: ** Might: Increase in-battle attack by +10/20/30/40/50 (Flat Amount). {Rank R} ** Mighty Armour: Increases in-battle attack and defense by +20/30/40/50/60 (flat amount). {Rank N} ** Guardian Armour: The guard resists 10/15/20/25/30% of damage from bows, but is 30% weaker to magic. {Rank E} ** Glancing: This hero gains a 25% chance to take 30/35/40/45/50% less damage from attacks. {Rank M} ** Armour Crush: Attacking an enemy lowers its defense by 10/20/30/40/50 (flat amount) for 2 turns. {Rank C} ** Mighty Blow: Criticals have a 50% chance to stun the enemy for a turn. {Rank L} Tips: * Can attack 2 units in a row since Halberdier has an attack-range of 2 tiles. * Both enemies in range will receive damage from his attacks, but only the targeted enemy will counter-attack. * Weak against magic based attacks. ** When attacking both a magical based enemy and a physical based enemy at the same time, target the physical enemy while using a normal attack and a magical enemy when using Power Strike or Seismic Smash. Tactics: The Halberdier is a real stunner...hehe..stunner..get me? Anyway, the only thing to mention is that you should use his skill first if you wish to focus-fire upon any enemy unit. That way, you could finish whats left without any mess. A Sage's 'Haste' skill would work "very" well with this tank since not only could you stun an enemy for two turns, the extra movement would also grant him a better reach even with those massive armor. The Halberdier 'has one of the highest attacks in the entire game and with his Power Strike, he can often one shot most units, and if lined up can kill 2 at once. Due to his short movement rate, wait a turn for the enemy to get closer. Then with ''Protect' on him, send him forth. Also have two Dancers casting 'Dance' on him as back up. That's 3 attacks from him in 1 turn with one of his attacks being his Battle Skill: Power Strike. This will definitely devastate your enemies. Due to his low magic, he is very vulnerable to magic attacks, so it is adviced that he targets magical units first. 'Max Stats:' These are the max stats attainable through boosting at each ranks. (inventory not included) Gallery R halb.jpg|Recruit Halberdier N halb.jpg|Novice Halberdier E halb.png|Elite Halberdier M halb.png|Master Halberdier C halb.png|Champion Halberdier L halb.jpg|Legendary Halberdier Category:Heroes Category:Human